


Farewell

by Chinom (orphan_account)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15480015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Chinom
Summary: This is my first work that I have posted and I apologize if it does not meet your standards. I just recently started writing and I am confident enough in this to post it despite somewhat not wanting to





	Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work that I have posted and I apologize if it does not meet your standards. I just recently started writing and I am confident enough in this to post it despite somewhat not wanting to

            “Hey. You're finally taking off tomorrow.” said Sojiro “Go and see your friends before you leave.” Akira gladly accepted but not before giving Sojiro a hug over the counter. The old man was stunned at first but then embraced the love and hugged him back. Futaba witnessing this erupted with a huge smile and a single tear to her eye. Akira turned to Futaba and noticed the tear. He wiped it away and gave her a smile attempting to keep his own tears to himself.  
            He slowly stepped away from the home that he had come to love and some of the people he had come to love and headed to the door but before exiting he turned back to give them one more smile and unknowingly shed a tear before stepping out into the alleyway. As Akira left the Café he had come to love due to it’s aroma and his stern, yet caring guardian he was almost surprised to see Sae standing at the end of the alley. She had a slight smile to her but with such a care to it he was not used to seeing due to her stern and composed nature. “You look like you’re doing well” Akira nodded still in awe at her current state. “Though you are leaving, you will do well but there will be those who will attempt to derail you morally with your past. I trust that you will be fine but if not, here is my card. Do not be afraid to call me if trouble arises.” She closed her eyes to save the moment and Akira decided to give her one last look and he walked away. As he walks away, he catches Sae in the corner of his eye looking deeply lost. He did not turn back for he thought that he would ruin the previous moment by doing so. He walked away feeling proud of himself but also slightly upset. Before he can get over it he arrived at the clinic he had grown to know so well.  
            He entered the blue door and was quickly greeted by Tae who as usual was up to her usual mischief. “Hello, my little guinea pig, Miwa-Chan has been in great condition as of late, but she is not why you are here. sigh I am upset to hear that you must leave but I know that you have no control of this and I will make sure with all of my power that you are ok no matter the cost.” Tae scoots her chair away from her and approaches Akira over the counter and places her hands on his shoulders. “And I am serious. If anyone hurts you, I will be there for you so fast that they cannot regret their words.” She shifted her hands so that her hands were no longer on his shoulders but now around his back. “Thank you, Akira.” She released him from her grip and said to go and finish what needs to be done. She smiled and thanked him once again before he left.  
            Akira was unsure how to feel due to all the people he had seen and the realization that he might never see them again. Throwing those feelings aside, he headed towards the train station to head to Shibuya. He arrived after what seemed like forever with him not getting a seat and the subways being crammed as usual eager to visit Ryuji to say goodbye. Oh his way to the arcade, Akira was stunned by what seemed to be Lavenza standing in the same place as Caroline would normally stand awaiting his constant arrivals. He headed over to her and before he could speak he was interrupted by Lavenza. “I love you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you think it sucked, do me a favor and tell me.  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
